


Могут ли андроиды пить молоко? (Небольшой переполох на «Иерихоне»)

by Inuya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya
Summary: На корабле обнаружилась человеческая еда. Но девианты в ней не нуждаются, а спрятаться человеку здесь негде. Или все-таки?..





	Могут ли андроиды пить молоко? (Небольшой переполох на «Иерихоне»)

Пластиковая бутылка из-под молока нашлась за пустыми ящиками «Киберлайфа». Маркус случайно ее заметил — решил проверить, не завалялась где запасная деталь для регулировки синтезатора речи, отодвинул ящики и увидел бутылку. Сначала он малодушно решил, что бутылка осталась здесь еще с тех времен, когда «Иерихон» бороздил реки Детройта, однако быстрый анализ показал, что изготовили ее неделю назад. На стенках еще оставались подсохшие следы молока.   
  
Маркус достал бутылку на свет божий и заметил чуть поодаль пластиковый контейнер. Этикетка сообщала, что в контейнере был творог, срок годности истекал завтра, но кто-то успел его съесть. Творог, как и молоко, купили в маленьком круглосуточном супермаркете неподалеку.   
  
Маркус ненадолго завис. Молоко и творог — еда, в которой не нуждались андроиды, а людей на «Иерихоне» точно не было. Ведь не было?.. Любой девиант даже после беглого анализа мог вычислить человека, спрятаться на корабле было сложно. К тому же человеку пришлось бы пробраться сюда, в главный зал, чтобы оставить в темном углу бутылку и контейнер.   
Творилось что-то странное, а ответа у Маркуса не было. Не то чтобы у него были ответы на более насущные вопросы, но сейчас самым важным казалось выяснить, кому понадобилась человеческая еда. Список задач поменялся, приоритет был пересмотрен. Маркус задумчиво провел пальцем по ящику, стирая пыль, и прихватил бутылку и контейнер с собой.   
  


*******

  
Норт недоуменно уставилась на него, явно желая покрутить пальцем у виска. Джош задумчиво поглаживал подбородок, держась от находок на расстоянии, словно от опасных змей. Саймона не было, на сообщение по внутренней связи он тоже не ответил, и Маркус смутно подумал, что стоит его поискать. Конечно, Саймон пропагандировал скрытность и тайное существование, но вместе с тем явно был способен на безумные поступки. Стоило его держать поближе.   
  
— Молоко и творог, — наконец подала голос Норт. — Говоришь, были спрятаны за ящиками?   
  
Маркус кивнул.   
  
— Может, на корабле человек? — с сомнением предположила Норт.   
  
— Это невозможно. — Джош все-таки подошел ближе, наклонился, пристально разглядывая контейнер. — Но купили недавно, еще срок годности не истек. Больше подобного не было?   
  
— Можно осмотреть «Иерихон», — предложил Маркус, пожимая плечами. — Сказать всем, чтобы обращали внимание на неожиданные предметы. Еще варианты?   
  
Вариантов не нашлось, на том и сошлись.   
  
Девианты, получив сообщение, начали коситься на темные углы, будто оттуда могли выпрыгнуть люди с бутылками молока и творогом. С Маркусом постоянно находились или Норт, или Джош, а вот Саймон куда-то окончательно пропал. Его видели то тут, то там, но на сообщения Маркуса он по-прежнему не отвечал и, кажется, начал его избегать.   
  
Осознание неожиданно принесло непонятную досаду. Маркус привык, что уж кто-кто, а Саймон почти всегда был рядом. Теперь безмолвной поддержки не хватало, особенно когда девианты вдруг притащили пакет из-под фарша — совсем свежего, вчерашнего, — и остатки яблок.   
  
Маркус мрачно смотрел на добычу и гадал, стоит ли всерьез рассматривать версию, что где-то на корабле прячется человек. Причем этот человек умудрялся покидать «Иерихон», покупать продукты и возвращаться обратно — так, что его никто не замечал.   
  
Норт подкинула мячик и скривилась.   
  
— Прекрасно. — Она сложила руки на груди. — Фарш и яблоко. Что дальше? Мясо? Хлопья? Оладьи? Если мы найдем холодильник с едой, придется поднимать тревогу или сразу искать новое убежище.   
  
Джош потыкал целлофановый пакет из-под фарша и вздохнул.   
  
— Кажется, я видел что-то похожее на нижнем уровне, — признался он. — Там такая свалка, что я не придал этому значения.   
  
— Надо проверить, — решил Маркус.   
  
Он направился было к двери, но возникший в проеме Саймон не дал ему выйти. Он закусил губу, и Маркус вновь завис, даже не пытаясь проанализировать причины. Саймон выглядел то ли виноватым, то ли просто не мог на что-то решиться.   
  
«Нам надо поговорить», — наконец пришло сообщение, и Маркус заворожено кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от его закушенной губы.   
  
Норт и Джош благоразумно остались на месте. Маркус на мгновение задумался, что стоило бы взять охрану, но это же Саймон, и вряд ли он представлял опасность… или то, о чем он хотел сказать. Хотя когда Саймон начал спускаться на нижние уровни, Маркус немного насторожился. Совпадение, что они минуту назад обсуждали это? Саймон наверняка все слышал, поэтому сейчас и ведет себя так. Если бы он был человеком, Маркус бы сказал, что Саймону неловко и страшно, но при этом он готов рассказать секрет и понести ответственность за непонятную тайну.   
  


*******

  
Впрочем, когда Маркус увидел эту тайну, то подумал, что тоже не против нести за нее ответственность. Холодильник здесь был, как и сказал Джош. Между ржавых труб, железных ящиков, сломанных досок и прочего хлама стоял маленький холодильник. Анализ показал, что грязь на белую дверцу нанесли недавно, чтобы замаскировать. За холодильником обнаружился узкий лаз между рыжими от старости трубами, где пройти можно было только боком. Маркус едва протиснулся, на секунду вспомнился проход на свалке андроидов, где за него хватались сотни рук.   
  
Легкое прикосновение прогнало страх — Саймон стоял плечом к плечу и слабо улыбался.   
  
«Их легко сломать», — послал он сообщение. Маркус кивнул и ударился о трубу подбородком.   
  
После прохода открылось небольшое пространство. Больше хода сюда не было — с другой стороны высились горы мусора, на разбор которых могли уйти не одни сутки. На площадке устроили лежанку, груда тряпок медленно то поднималась, то опускалась в такт дыханию. Маркус удивленно вскинул брови, когда Саймон присел и, бросив на него смущенный взгляд, вытащил из-под тряпок бело-рыжего щенка. Щенок сонно зевнул, поморгал, но увидев, кто перед ним, радостно завозился в руках Саймона и забил коротким хвостом по воздуху. Саймон, прижав его к груди, выпрямился.   
  
— Ну… вот, — наконец заговорил он вслух, теперь глядя прямо и без тени смущения. — Это не человек. Простите, что внес смуту.   
  
Щенок притих, словно почувствовал значимость момента. На вид ему было месяца четыре или пять, хвост кто-то аккуратно купировал. Судя по лапам, он обещал вырасти крупным псом.   
  
— И… как его зовут? — это первое, что пришло в голову.   
  
Саймон облегченно выдохнул, кажется, он ждал совсем другой реакции и был готов защищать щенка. Маркус невольно улыбнулся, протянул руку, чтобы погладить, но щенок откинул голову и тут же вцепился в палец. Маркус тихо усмехнулся и поднял взгляд на Саймона.   
  
— Я еще не придумал имя, — спохватился тот. — Он прятался у ангаров, замерзал, вот я и…   
  
— Нас разыскивает полиция Детройта, а ты ходишь в магазин, чтобы купить щенку еду. Где ты взял деньги?   
  
Саймон пожал плечами.   
  
— То тут, то там, — уклончиво ответил он и перехватил щенка, когда тот начал сползать. Палец Маркуса по-прежнему сжимали некрепкие зубы. — Я осторожен, клянусь. Он не лает, так что не сможет нас выдать.   
  
— У нас горит огонь, а Джош где-то нашел огромные телеэкраны, — хмыкнул Маркус. — Щенок нас точно не выдаст. — Он аккуратно освободил руку, потрепал щенка по ушам и серьезно посоветовал:   
  
— Лучше представь его всем, чтобы больше не возникало вопросов. Мы решили уже, что на корабле прячется человек.   
  
Саймон только коротко кивнул и несмело улыбнулся, когда щенок лизнул его в щеку. Маркус подавил внезапное желание сделать так же и поспешил отвернуться.   
  
— И еще ему нужно имя, — в голосовой модуль проползла неожиданная хрипота. — Что думаешь насчет… Кано?   
  


*******

  
В конечном итоге девианты с облегчением выдохнули, и жизнь на «Иерихоне» вернулась в прежнее беспокойное русло. Щенка полюбили, его сложно было не любить, это признала даже Норт. Кано тоже по-доброму относился к девиантам, но большую часть времени проводил с Саймоном. А Саймон теперь почти всегда находился рядом с Маркусом, так что как-то так получалось, что и Кано был тут же.   
  
И глядя на то, как Саймон играет с Кано, кормит его яблоками или вычесывает, Маркус думал, что обязательно сделает все, чтобы и после переломного момента он мог наслаждаться этим зрелищем.


End file.
